Bad Boy the Ballad of Megamind
by Megamind
Summary: A poetic retelling of Megamind's story told from our favorite villain-turned-hero's point of view.


**Author's Note: This is my first published story, so please be gentle. :P  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind.******

**-******

Bad Boy  
**the Ballad of Megamind**

My start in life was innocent, although my skin was blue.  
Born on another planet, I was fresh and bright and new.  
My parents loved me dearly, and so they sent me away,  
So that I would not share the fate that claimed my race that day.

Just eight days old, my path was set, my pod well on its way.  
I met my rival in his pod for the first time that day.  
His life was charmed, his home on Earth the lap of luxury,  
While a life in prison behind bars was what awaited me.

Minion, a fish sent by my parents to watch over me,  
Was the only friend I had back then, as he would always be.  
Extremely bright, I found ways to create amusing toys;  
Damage followed, not intended; I was one of the bad boys.

Bad boy, bad boy… It was a song that I would often hear.  
No one ever sang another song whenever I was near.  
It did not matter what I tried, they would forever cheer,  
Bad boy, bad boy… It was the only song I would ever hear.

A few years passed and finally I was given some reprieve,  
A chance to go to _shool_ and learn, the prison bars to leave.  
I went inside, so full of hope, but there it was the same.  
They looked at me like some blue freak, and that became my name.

My rival, though an alien from another planet too,  
Took no pity on a new guy whose skin was very blue.  
Like the others, he just sized me up and stared at my big head,  
Then began to laugh with all of them as I was filled with dread.

Not one of them was ever willing to even look my way,  
No matter how hard I tried, in the corner I spent my day.  
Always picked last for everything and forever left apart,  
I was the bad boy once again, despite my aching heart.

Bad boy, bad boy… It was a song that I would often hear.  
No one ever sang another song whenever I was near.  
It did not matter what I tried, Fate had chosen my career:  
Bad boy, bad boy… It was the only song I would ever hear.

At last I caved and accepted what seemed to be my fate,  
To be a supervillain; I was committed to be great!  
My rival to destroy, I set my brilliant mind to the task.  
I caused mayhem, terror, mischief… For what more could I ask?

For years we fought, my rival and I, but he would always win…  
No matter what I tried, my plans failed, and he would bring me in,  
Back to the prison I'd called home since my early infant days,  
To isolation and the bars in the hopes I'd change my ways.

I laughed it off, every time that they would handcuff me.  
After all I always had some plan that would soon set me free.  
It was a game we always played I thought would never end.  
I'd break out, my rival to fight, then back to jail to mend.

"You're a villain! You're a villain!" the Warden would tell me.  
"You have always been a villain, and you always will be!"  
The only thing that changed was the term, bad boy to villainy.  
"You're a villain! You're a villain!" became my litany.

I enjoyed the role, was good at it, my place in life was set,  
But then there came along a day that I would not soon forget…  
My rival destroyed beneath a beam that came from my Death Ray,  
I'd won at last! The city's mine! It was for once _my_ day!

I took my place in city hall, Metrocity to run,  
And with no one to stop me, I decided to have fun!  
I robbed the banks and painted walls, made sure to leave my mark,  
I ran rampant through the streets and even trashed the city's park.

My reign of terror certainly was very fun at first;  
It did not last, soon to fade, as for a purpose I thirst.  
My place in life no longer clear, I realized something new:  
Where is the fun in being bad when no one can stop you?

"You're a villain! You're a villain!" The words now haunted me.  
"You have always been a villain, and you always will be!"  
I suddenly felt terrible, sad, and _mel-on-cholly_…  
"You're a villain! You're a villain!" I was no longer free.

It was then I paid a visit to my rival's museum,  
There to say my goodbyes and just one last time to see him.  
I said my part, turned 'round to leave, and that's when Fate stepped in.  
She came my way; I disguised myself, hid that I'm a villain.

She said to me, "Heroes are made," and that inspired me.  
I knew now what I would do; A new hero would soon be!  
I sent her home and went to work, not knowing what would come…  
I would set everything right, I would no more feel numb!

My plan in motion, I was convinced the rest would be easy;  
But that, of course, was not the end Fate had in store for me.  
She called me then, mistaking me to be another man.  
She found my lair, invaded it, and disrupted my plan.

"You're a villain! You're a villain!" of course she thought of me.  
"You have always been a villain, and you always will be!"  
I had thought I didn't care, but I soon began to see,  
"You're a villain! You're a villain!" was a lonely destiny.

My hero made by accident, I stood with her in disguise.  
She hugged me and accepted me; I looked into her eyes…  
My heart began to change just then, I felt so warm and free…  
But what chance did I really have that she would care for me?

I lied to her, made her believe that I was who she thought,  
While secretly I fell for her, her love and heart I sought.  
We dated then, I in disguise, and she began to care.  
I trained my hero, soon to fight, while wishing she was there.

But then one night as she and I shared in our first sweet kiss,  
An accident destroyed my disguise and ended my brief bliss.  
She knew me then, her eyes had seen my skin so very blue…  
She dumped me as she shouted, "I could _never_ be with you!"

"You're a villain! You're a villain!" Oh, how the words crushed me.  
"You have always been a villain, and you always will be!"  
I cried alone, left in the rain, heartbroken and sorry…  
"You're a villain! You're a villain!" I detested destiny.

Rejected, crushed, and lost again, despite my bleeding heart,  
I turned again to my one talent, my knack at evil art.  
I then set out to bring the city fear and misery,  
Expecting that my new hero would battle and stop me.

He never came, my hero strong, turned villain now instead,  
A fact that filled me with an overwhelming sense of dread.  
My plan had failed, and now I faced a man with powers great;  
When he learned of my bond with Roxanne, on me he turned his hate.

Unlike my rival, sorely missed, Tighten did not obey  
The rules of the very game I'd created him to play.  
With no morals and a lack of respectful dignity,  
A brutal death was the cold end he had in mind for me.

"You're a villain! You're a villain!" everyone had always said…  
It had become the very song that filled my giant head.  
I did not know where I belonged, my heart was filled with dread…  
"You're a villain! You're a villain!" I feared I'd soon be dead…

The copper, unlike Metro Man, on Tighten did not work…  
It did not weaken him at all, and at it he did smirk.  
I fled the scene, my life to save, and to Roxanne I went,  
Convincing her to help me before the city's end was rent.

She took me then to my old rival's secret hideaway,  
And there I found a fact that shocks me even to this day…  
Metro Man had faked his death, the hero role he had quit;  
He would not help us out at all, he'd had enough of it.

My world had been turned upside down, the good had run away,  
My rival had left me, the bad guy, alone to save the day.  
But I was not the man to call, I was just the villain…  
How on Earth could I even hope to have a shot to win?

"You're a villain! You're a villain!" The words, they taunted me…  
She begged me for my help, but those words were all I could see.  
I was the bad guy, I'd no chance, back to prison I did flee…  
"You're a villain! You're a villain!" I did not want to be.

Tighten captured Roxanne then, threatened her to get to me.  
I'd found my motivation, and for Roxanne I broke free.  
With Minion always by my side, we set out to battle strong.  
I'd try my very best, though I feared I'd die before long.

I came to Roxanne's rescue and I managed to set her free.  
Somehow or other I had for once achieved victory!  
The battle had been long and hard, but a hero I had proved;  
The hearts for me the citizens of Metrocity had moved.

No longer feared, I now protect the streets of Metrocity.  
A hero now, for once I've found a place I am happy.  
A second chance in life and love, Roxanne now by my side,  
I hold my head up very high with confidence and pride.

Bad boy, bad boy, it is a song that I no longer hear.  
Respected now, not vilified, I need no longer fear  
Those words that always haunted me, long year after long year…  
Bad boy, bad boy, no more they sing; I chose my own career.


End file.
